


Eundemmorbum

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD, ADHD!Patton, ADHD!Remus, ADHD!Roman, African American! Deciet, African American!Logan, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androsexual!Remy, Anxious!Virgil, Aroace!Deceit, Aromantic Character, Aropan!Remus, Asexual Character, Asexual!Patton, Asian!Remy, Asian!Virgil, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic!Logan, Autistic!Nico, Bi!Emile, Depressed!Virgil, Don't copy to another site, Dyscalculia, Dyslexia, Dyslexic!Deceit, Fake Science, Gay!Roman, Gay!Virgil, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer!Emile, Government Conspiracy, Homophobia, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, Latinx!Remus, Latinx!Roman, Middle Eastern!Patton, Misgendering, Mixed!Emile, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Remy, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pan!Logan, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Schizophrenia, Trans Male Character, Trans!Virgil, Transphobia, Vitiligo!Deceit, fascist government, homoromantic!Patton, internalized ableism, not a murderer sorry im not a dumbass, that's the best I can find but they like anyone masculine presenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: In 2019 Eundemmorbum was invented by pseudo-scientists as a way for fascists to take over the media. Under Trump's presidency it was easy to strike terror into the hearts of people. Now Eundemmorbum is the only valid mental illness - the rest are all parts of it. Including queer identities and their once again status of mental illness.The premise of Eundemmorbum? Simple. You learn about a mental illness and your brain starts having it. So the media is completely free of any content that could lead to someone getting the mental illness/developmental disorder.Maria Salvador is one of the few people aware that Eundemmorbum is completely fake, even others her age aren't aware. She knows her schizophrenia and her gayness are real, and she wants the world to know too.Nine kids run away from home and find Maria. They find out the truth about Eundemmorbum - and they're ready to fight back.Do you have a mental illness or developmental disorder? Are you queer? Are you sure? Or is it just the new illness discovered - Eundemmorbum? Ask our president about it - it's legit.





	1. Prolouge

Maria Salvador was old enough to know Eundemmorbum was fake. She was old enough to remember when it came into creation and old enough to remember life before it was created.

Eundemmorbum was created by fascists to control the media. And it worked. The “scientists” that discovered it didn’t even have medical degrees, but with Trump in control of America it didn’t really matter.

The premise of Eundemmorbum seemed like it was created by a sci-fi writer, and the fact it wasn’t made it all the more terrifying. If you had it you were apparently doomed. If you learned about a certain mental illness or developmental disorder then you would start showing symptoms of it. It was simple, and also fake.

And then the worst case scenario happened: the rumor was spread that Eundemmorbum was the only true mental illness or disorder. And you know who that affected? People like Maria.

The world crashed down around her shoulders as queerness was reclassified as a mental illness and suddenly everyone was getting diagnosed with Eundemmorbum and getting grilled about what they had read and watched.

And the world ended for Maria. Because she knew she didn’t have Eundemmorbum, she knew she was gay and schizophrenic and she knew there was nothing wrong with her. And she was dead set on making sure other people knew it too.

Logan Stellae was autistic and pansexual, but he didn’t know what those things were until his twin Declan set down a box of forbidden media and proclaimed it the holy grail. This when they realized that Logan was pan and Declan was aro/ace. This when they realized Logan was autistic and Declan had dyslexia. This is when they ran away.

Roman Rey was ADHD and so was his twin Remus. Roman was gay and Remus was aro/pan. Neither had Eundemmorbum, because as stated before it was fake as fuck. But neither was aware that it was fake. However, Roman refused to be “basic” as he phrased it and demanded that he didn’t have Eundemmorbum but was instead one of the few actual ADHD and gay. He didn’t know how close and yet so far from the truth he was. When they ran away it was for drama.

Patton Dila had dyscalculia and ADHD. He was also a homoromantic ace. Unlike the others he didn’t know what he had. He just thought he was bad at math and bad at paying attention. He didn’t even realize he didn’t like sex or girls till his at the time girlfriend forced him to have sex with her, which was rape. He ran away because he didn’t know what he was feeling.

Virgil Fuan was gay. He was also trans, which led to him thinking he was a straight girl, even if  _ girl _ just didn’t feel right. He also had depression and anxiety. He lived with his cousin Remy Suimin and his adopted sibling Nico Spencer. Remy was nonbinary and attracted to males and more masculine presenting genderqueer people. Nico was genderfluid, has high-functioning autism, and was a lesbian. Virgil ran away so he could commit suicide without getting his parents grilled about what he had been reading. That’s when he was found by Maria, who swung by to get his cousin and sibling.

Emile Picani was genderqueer and went by he/them pronouns, and they were bi. He didn’t have any major mental illnesses, so he made the mistake of telling his mom, who was going to turn them over to the fascist controlled government so he ran.

Maria collected the runaways, but not like trophies, but instead as her children. She was here to teach them the truth about Eundemmorbum. She took them under her wing to make sure they knew the absolute truth about their government and everything they had been told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman really hates the fact that his older brother commited suicide.
> 
> Remus loves his brother (familial love that's a fucking thing my dudes).
> 
> Virgil is a boy.
> 
> Remy doesn't know what to call Virgil.
> 
> Nico likes conspiracy theories.
> 
> Logan REALLY likes stars.
> 
> Declan can finally read.
> 
> Patton is nerd flirting.
> 
> Emile is doing some bad shit to get rid of dysphoria.
> 
> Maria is tired of this shit and just wants to sleep but she has an obligation/

Roman eyed the three punks in the corner warily. They had been there when he and Remus had arrived, and he didn't trust them. There was an androgynous looking person with a long, bright pink undercut; a masculine looking person, but he could have sworn he saw them wearing a she/her pin; and a girl with short emo hair dyed purple. They kept shooting him glares, and it made him uncomfortable, especially because this cramped space was not the best. He decided to divert his attention from the punks.

In the corner a boy prattled about stars to another boy who was nodding along. The ranting boy was waving his hands wildly. His hair was in an undercut like the pink punk person’s, but his was short and blue. The person he was ranting to also had dark skin, but he also had vitiligo. As the boy, the star one, said something about supernovas Roman turned his attention away.

A short boy, with dense curly black-as-night hair. He was calmly humming to himself. Some pop song - Taylor Swift, probably from her last album, Lover, the album before she was brutally murdered. Roman can’t stand the stuff - he isn’t vintage at all, but this boy seems to be. He has a scrunchie on his wrist and - shudder - a Riverdale t-shirt. He even has a Kanken backpack and a Hydroflask. The Hydroflask even has stickers. It’s terrible. Roman’s met the vintages at school - they usually hate you for mentioning any music after Panic! at the Disco was disbanded. Roman turned his attention away before he becomes angry at a kid he’s never even met.

The last kid sits alone in a corner. They have short brown hair - it looks like they cut it themselves. They seem to be wearing clothes much too big for them, and the flinch everytime they move, and Roman realized with horror they’re hurting themself, but not in the way depressed people do - they’re hurting themself for other reasons. Roman doesn’t know the reasons, but after this realization he’s itching to ask, but he realized that’s probably a bad idea. People don’t  _ admit _ to hurting themselves. Their older brother Marcus didn’t, and then he killed himself. This happened before the twins were born though, and the only effects of it they felt was sometimes seeing their parents get grilled about what Marcus had read. They still got grilled sometimes, and it hurts Roman to see it. They have no idea what Marcus was reading. They only allowed him government allowed books, and they had no idea where he got any books about depression. Roman feels like shit about it now, now that the older latinx lady told him Eundemmorbum doesn’t exist. If it wasn’t for the fake mental illness Marcus could have gotten help and maybe he could have met him.

With surprise, Roman realized he’s crying. He wiped the tears away, but not fast enough for Remus not to notice. “What’s wrong?” the other twin, younger by 5 minutes, asked.

“Marcus.” Roman said, and Remus understood instantly. They had shared a fair bit of tears over him before.

“I know.” Remus said. He didn’t seem to cry anymore, and it scared Roman. “It’s even worse if Eundemmorbum is fake.”

“He could have been helped if he wouldn’t have been turned over to the government.” Roman wasn’t sobbing, he was too princely for that, but tears streamed down his face. Remus didn’t say anything, knowing that there wasn't something he could say to comfort the other. Instead he just wrapped his arms around Roman and the older twin leaned into the contact.

If anyone else in the room noticed his crying they didn’t say anything. They all knew what he was going through.

With his family in the corner Virgil was complaining about not knowing shit about himself. “I don’t know guys, girl just doesn’t feel right! She/her is uncomfortable! Violet feels like a personal attack.”

Remy and Nico gave each other a knowing look. “Gurl, I think you’re probably on the trans spectrum.”

“What if I’m a butch lesbian!”

“I don’t think you’ve ever liked a girl.” Nico said, twisting a rubber band in her hands.

“You’re right, but a boy!” Virgil glared at the boy that seemed to be watching them with interest.

“Listen, gurl, it was panicking enough to figure out I wasn’t a boy or girl. I can’t imagine what it’s like to figure out you’re a boy when you have anxiety. Wait should I stop calling you gurl?”

“No, you call everyone gurl.” Virgil said, pulling at his hair.

“Don’t.” Nico said about the hair pulling. Remy grabbed his hands.

“No. Hurting yourself isn’t a good thing.”

“What if you two have just made me think this! What if Eundemmorbum is real and this lady’s a crackhead?!”

“I don’t think it is! I totally believe it! We’re living in a dystopia and everything is corrupt! The planet is dying! Everyone is unaware! If you aren’t the perfect person you’re destined to struggle to blend in or be taken in by the government! Who even knows what the government is doing to the people their taking in?! They’re never seen again!” Nico looked at the looks they were giving her “Too much?”

“A bit.” Remy said. “We’re talking about Violet here. Wait what do you want to be called?”

Nico sighed and muttered “but it’s so cool”, but she turned to Virgil.

“Uh, I like the name Virgil? Or is that too much? Is that too weird?”

“Fucking love it.”

“Epic.”

“How did you two choose your names?”

“Liked it.”

“I read Percy Jackson and related to the gay emo depressed child of Hades.”

“Isn’t that, like, super banned?”

“Yep!” Nico popped the P and grinned.

Logan ranted about stars to Declan. Declan wasn’t really listening, and Logan didn’t really mind. He just really  _ really  _ ** _really_ ** liked stars. “Every star we see in the sky  _ has _ to be brighter than our sun! Otherwise we couldn’t see them! The least bright we can is Alpha Centauri, and that’s extremely hard to see from any point in the northern hemisphere. Also you can’t actually see a million stars! Even on a great night with no moon and far from lights if you have a great eyesight you can only see 2,000 to 2,500 stars at a time, instead of the infinitesimal number you think you can see!”

“Not infinitesimal.” the vintage boy interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

“Infinitesimal means really small. I assume you mean really big.”

“I wasn’t even talking to you!”

“Doesn’t matter. Infinitesimal is the wrong word. And even then, the word wouldn’t work unless you were using hyperbole, because it means incalculably small, although the meaning has now changed to extremely small. You could use the word huge, although it doesn’t sound as scientific as infinitesimal.”

Logan stared open mouthed at the boy, who had just corrected him,  _ him _ of all people, while dressed like he was from 2019.

“How do you even know this? You’re dressed like that! I’ve never met a smart one of those?!”

“I just like the style!” the boy grinned at Logan. “I’m Patton!”

Logan raised an eyebrow at the way Patton was bouncing on the balls of his feet before realizing his arms were still moving and he shouldn’t judge other people’s stims. But, unlike most people, Patton wasn’t looking at his moving arms, just looking into his eyes and  _ wow _ Patton’s eyes were blue. “Logan.” Logan said, fully aware he had been silent for a few seconds. But, like the arms, Patton didn’t say anything. Instead he said something undeniably weird:

“We have the same glasses!”

Declan snorted, not looking up from his book, and Logan was unsure if it was at Patton or  _ The Lightning Thief _ . Maria had a bunch of banned books in dyslexia friendly font and looking around a lot of people were reading: The leather jacket redhead with the pronoun pin (god knows where she got that); the two people with her, the ones with dyed pink and purple hair; the other boy with glasses; one of the twins in the center was reading to the other. In fact, Logan and Patton were the only ones  _ not _ reading.

“Yes. How is that relevant?”

“Just found it cool!”

Patton quite liked this Logan. He couldn’t say  _ why _ but he did. He just did. So he was a bit crestfallen when he said “Um, I’m going to go read.” Not that Patton could blame him. There was a bit of awkward silence between them.

“Can I read by you?”

Logan seemed a bit stunned by that. “...sure.”

But as they went to sit down Maria entered the room. “Sup, queers! Everyone in this room is real, right?” If Maria was being honest with herself she hating working with people. She could never tell if they were real or not. But she had a duty as the only person that knew Eundemmorbum was fake. So she took out her phone and snapped a picture of everyone to make sure they made their way into the picture. “Yep. All real. So. I've told you the truth about Eundemmorbum, right?”

There was a chorus of yeses.

“So I should tell you the truth about myself. I was 16 when Eundemmorbum was ‘discovered’.” She made air quotes around discovered. “I was already diagnosed with schizophrenia, and I was out and proud gay. You know, in 2020 that wasn’t classified as a mental illness, no, that was old timey fake shit. But Eundemmorbum was now the explanation and my parents were convinced I had it. They tried the best they could to make me ‘forget’ my schizophrenia, but it was too late. I was schizophrenic, and Eundemmorbum didn’t exist. Back then if a girl was dressed like you,” she pointed at Patton, “It meant they would call you a murderer or tease you for having Eundemmorbum. Or they were just really fucking time. We called them ‘basic’ or ‘vsco girls’. I think you still use ‘basic’ but it now means a person with Eundemmorbum.” Roman nodded in shame. “It was the most obvious scam ever. But it worked. Even faithful liberals were believing in Eundemmorbum. Anyone who ever wanted themself or their child to be ‘normal’.” she put air quotes around normal. “It was an epidemic. Worse than the fucking immortal chicken heart back in Henrietta Lacks’s time. And everyone believed in it. But you have a task: set people straight - Eundemmorbum is fake as fuck and you actually have whatever you have. You’re actually queer. And Mission number one? Get you to a safehouse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't obvious, Emile is binding with bandages. Don't do it kids. As a AFAB genderfluid kid whose family doesn't accept them, I know you want to, but it isn't worth it. Wearing an extra layer open creates lines, which look masculine. Neutral brown eyeshadow on eyes makes them look smaller and more masculine. Buns are good. Put some contour top of forehead. IDK if it does shit but I do it now by habit. Just don't bind with bandages.
> 
> Also it's 3:45 am for me and I should be sleeping not using a school computer to write fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

Maria had plans to move the kids to the safehouse her wife ran. Well, not her technical wife. Because they were teenagers when Eundemmorbum showed up they could never get married. But Olive was Maria’s wife and Maria was Olive’s wife and they were happy.

Olive owned an inn, and she kept the children Maria found in the rooms. Four per room. She had already charted it out. Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil in one room because they would balance each other well. Remy, Emile, Declan, and Remus for the same reason. Nico alone because she wasn’t planned, and neither was Remy. They just came with Virgil. Usually Maria and Olive tried to stick with 8 kids, but 9 was ok, they supposed. More kids to set against Eundemmorbum.

No, no matter what it sounds like, Maria and Olive are not backstabbing creeps. It actually takes a lot of work to plan a resistance. Without careful planning everything can go haywire. 8 kids - it’s a school trip. 9 kids - the annual school trip, but Timmy here needed his big sib Alex. After the inn they would travel to another house, this one run by an alumni of this trip.

Well, what happened to others who did this? None of them were powerful enough. 1st team had a lot of infighting, had to disband before they even reached the inn. 2nd group tried to storm the government building people with “Eundemmorbum” went to: Eundemmorbum research and study, building 999. 3rd just couldn’t get heard by people. This group was that 4th. And as they don’t say: 4th times the charm.

But they had to go through a lot to get to the inn. And someone new was about to join them.

Gloria Turner loved her job. The Legion was an honorable organization… ok, not really. The Legion was the modern version of Nazis. They were set to crush every rebellion against the government.

Gloria was in high school and most people didn’t like her job. Not in the good “Omg they’re  _ nazis _ ” way, but the “Omg Gloria we never see you anymore get a job at the ice cream place with us” way.

Gloria was also a vintage, a “popular kid”. Her passion was dressing like she was from 2020, the year Eundemmorbum was discovered. She had several vintage friends.

But today she got to do her job. She was going to infiltrate a group against the government.

Maria led the group through town when Gloria ran up to her and fell at her feet. Maria frowned and quickly made sure she was real, but when she realized she was nothing changed. “Who are you?”

“Please!” Gloria begged. “She’s going to send me off for being a basic. I know you have a safe house.  _ Please _ !”

“Fine.” Maria said, pointing at the group behind her. “What’s your name?”

“Gloria.”

“Ok. Join the group.” Gloria smiled at Maria and joined the group. Remus “accidentally” elbowed her for calling them basic.

“Ew, don’t touch me, you basic.” She said.

“Why are you here if you aren’t a basic?” Remy shot back.

“I’m actually a dyke, you fucker.” Gloria said.

“Eundemmorbum doesn’t exist.” Nico cut in, playing with a fidget cube in his hands.

“We know, Neeks.” Remy said, still glaring at Gloria.

“Are you two dating?”

“I’m only attracted to women.”

“I’m only attracted to men and male presenting people.”

“Wow harsh it was just a question.” Gloria threw her hands up.

“Also we’re related.”

“Incest exists.”

“Fuck you.” Nico said, turning to talk to Virgil.

Gloria made an offended noise, as if she wasn’t in the wrong.

“God, you fucking vintage.” Remy said.

“Ugh, you fucking basic.” she turned around to look at Patton. “Hey. You’re a vintage too.”

“And you’re rude.” he replied.

She folded her arms, examining the various looks of distaste the others were looking at her with. “You guys are stupid.”

“No we’re not.” Logan replied.

She scoffed. “Only a basic would think that merited a response.”

Declan buried a fist in her face.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the inn.

“Welcome to the inn. Remember the story?”

“Yes.” they chorused. “Ski trip.”

“Great.” Maria pushed the door open with a flourish.

The annual ski trip. This year with: Morgan (Patton), Angel (Virgil), Apollo (Roman), Teagan (Logan), Rupert (Remy), Emi (Emile), Damien (Declan), Artemis (Remus), Nyx (Nico), and Silvia (Gloria). A good, stable, cover story.

“Hello, Maria.” Olive waved at her wife and Maria waved back.

“ _ Hola _ Olive.”

“How’d this girl get that nasty bruise?” She gestured at Gloria, who was sulking in the corner.

“Damien decided that Silvia had to stop insulting his brother, Teagan.” Maria gestured to Declan and Logan.

“Ah.” Olive tossed a salve at Gloria. “Put this on the bruise.”

“Can’t we like… let her stay in pain?” Nico objected.

“Nyx!”

“What.” Nico said, completely deadpan.

Remy snorted. “Eh, I agree with Nyx.”

“If Rupert agrees, can’t we?”

“Yeah, none of us like her. She’s a bitch.”

“Damien!”

“She is!”

“Yeah.” the twins chorused.

“Apollo! Artemis!” Maria was dismayed at the un-cooperation. She didn’t like Gloria either, the blond girl seemed like a bitch, but they needed to get along.

“No. Silvia, put the fucking cream on. The rest of you shut up.”

Nico hissed at Gloria as she applied the cream.

Later, as they entered their rooms, Nico joined Remy, Emile, Declan, and Remus. “Yeah, I’m not putting up with that bitch for any longer than I have to.” he said, flopping onto Remy’s bed.

“Hey!” Remy said.

“Deal.”

“You can lie with me, Remy!” Emile said.

“Whatever.” they flopped onto Emile’s bed, next to Emile.

“Gay.” Nico stated.

“Shut up.” they flipped their cousin off.

As the night fell, Nico fell asleep in Remy’s bed. Not wanting to wake him (he was taking up quite a lot of the bed), Remy asked Emile if they could sleep in his bed, and Emile said yes.

Over on the other side of the room, Remus and Declan were softly talking. As Remy fell asleep, Remus crawled into bed next to Declan, so they could talk without the others hearing.

“I feel bad about being aromantic sometimes.” Remus said, lying his head on Declan’s chest. “I feel like I’m expected to love someone, and I can’t. I can think they’re hot, and I can think that I’d have sex with them, but I can’t  _ love _ them.”

“Yeah. I mean, not the sex part, but the way I was brought up, I’m supposed to live happily with a wife and have children. And I know that being this isn’t wrong, but I’ve been told it is.”

Remus sighed against the rumble of Declan’s voice against his cheek. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Declan was quiet for a second before speaking again “I heard about this thing where two aromantic people become like… more than friends, but not dating. Queer platonic relationship. QPR.”

“That’s cool.”

“I’d like one of those.”

“Hey. What if we tried it out. I mean, it’s all cuddling and shit. Loving each other in a not romantic way. Some people dating romantically don’t even  _ like _ each other, so it can’t be all bad.” Remus presented.

“Uh. Sure.”

“Fun. So. Did we just agree to kinda date after knowing each other for two days.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re dumbasses.”

“Yeah.”

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Over with Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil, no such progress was being made. In fact, Roman and Virgil were arguing. Over the much loved Disney classic: Forever.

“It’s cinematic genius, emo nightmare! How can you  _ not _ love it?”

“Uh, the villian is gay coded? And Della is a complete airhead. The prince near rapes her?, and she loves him?”

“He didn’t rape her!”

“He touched her and she became pregnant with his baby? And was forced to carry it? And it’s supposed to be  _ romantic _ ?”

The two continued to argue as Logan and Patton sat to the side, Logan rambling on about space.

Patton didn’t really get space. He was smart, sure, but space was big and scary, and school didn’t teach about it. But Logan explained it in interesting ways. When Patton asked questions, he answered them, sometimes going off on a tangent about that subject.

“What’s black matter?”

“Well, that’s the thing. No one knows. It’s the blankness that surrounds the stars. We don’t know what it is, and it’s unlikely we ever will.”

“Cool!”

Virgil groaned and turned away from Roman, flopping onto his bed and burying his head in a pillow. “You guys talking about space?” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Yes.”

“Yep!”

“Can I join the conversation?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. Did you know that a day on Venus is longer than a year? Cause the axis rotation is slower than the rotation around the sun?”

“Yes. Did you know that if two pieces of the same metal touch in space they will immediately weld together, called cold welding? It happens because they have no way of knowing that they are separate, and the reason it doesn’t happen on Earth is because there’s water and air between the metals?”

“Yeah. Did you know that Uranus rotates on its side?”

“Yes,” Logan grinned competitively, “Venus rotates in the opposite direction of most of our planets.

“Due to science, a white hole could possibly exist, but none have been found.”

“What’s a white hole?” Roman interrupted.

“Oh now you want to talk to me.” Virgil shot at him, but Logan answered the question.

“Fundamentally, it’s the opposite of a black hole. A hypothetical region where nothing can enter, but light and matter can come from inside.”

Virgil nodded at Logan “yeah that. Your turn, nerd boy.”

“Space is completely silent. No sound waves travel.”

“Sunset on Mars is blue.”

They sat in the room debating space facts with the other two watching late into the night, not able to sleep due to fear and excitement.

But they aren’t the only characters in the inn. There’s two more that important.

Maria Salvador.

And Gloria Turner.

The latter sat in her room. The rebel, the redhead with the leather jacket, was supposed to be in there, but he she they  _ whatever _ wasn’t. She was glad.

Gloria found herself missing her friends. Jea, who was always a bit more hyperactive than the norm. Violet, who didn’t seem to understand people. Bella, who looked at Violet more romantically than she should. She missed them. She wasn’t smart enough to think that her friends might be, in her words, basic. She was too close minded, brought up to Eundemmorbum. She was too biased, too ableist and homophobic.

She missed laughing while getting ice cream at Lancy and Sons. She missed the way Violet rambled about the latest book she’d read, somehow being able to get her hands on books, despite how many were banned. She missed Bella’s plaid shirts, Jea’s obsessions. She missed home.

She had been so excited for this job. This was what The Legion was for. Crushing the rebellion and getting government payouts. Their hardy group had existed for long years, banding together all of these different groups, neo-nazis, the KKK, pro lifers. This was what she had been waiting for.

So why did she miss home so much? And why Violet especially?

In another room, curled with her sleeping wife, Maria stared at the wall. She had always hated these missions. The first group had been so loud and rowdy. Juliet nearly died after George beat her up. The second… no one knows what goes on in building 999. The third was a near success, but none of them were brave enough to speak up.

Maria hated the fact these kids could die. These kids could get stuck in the Eundemmorbum Research Center and get tortured. Anything could happen to them.

Olive sighed against her chest and Maria sighed back, her sigh not one of contentment but sadness and fear.

“Will they be okay? Have I led them to their doom?” She asked Olive’s sleeping body.

“No, darling,” Olive responded, not asleep, not now, not when Maria needed her, “You’ve led them to their potential to save the world.”

She thought for a long moment “That doesn’t answer my first question.” But Olive was truly asleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? making up a whole new Disney movie for Prinxiety argument? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Ugh I hate humanizing nazis but I have to.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear amazing readers,

I'm so sorry, but Eundemmorbum (I hope I spelled that right) is going on hiatus. I'm so glad for you guy's support, but I have very specific obsessions, and sadly, while it had a _long_ run, Sanders Sides has tired out. It was fun while it lasted, and chances are it _will_ come back someday, so that's why this hiatus versus just ending. I love you all.

Live Long and Prosper,

Nico

**Author's Note:**

> If you run their last names through google translate and it works like it's supposed to you can not only find out their surname meanings you can learn their ethnicities. Except for Logan and Declan - they're nigerian. But everyone lives in America.
> 
> Please tell me if I get anything wrong!!! With mental illnesses or queer identities!!!! I don't know everything!!!! I hardly know anything and google is really restricted on my school computer!!!! But if you're going to do that please add a complement or make sure it's constructive criticism - this is a warning, I wouldn't put it past my friends to crawl through your screen to murder you.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Please, I thrive off getting compliments from strangers online.


End file.
